Team Rocket: The Other Side
by Blackxoxrose
Summary: Team Rocket members live in a life that no one ever really examines. One member isn't afraid to exploit it all. T for language, sexual dialogue & situations. Takes place in Silver version time frame. Needs a new name when I think of one.


_**Author's Note:** _

_Well, I recently started playing Silver version, (my Crystal version failed to save whenever I tried to, which sucked because my entire team is on that game) and I was at the part of the game where you have to defeat Team Rocket taking over the Goldenrod Radio Tower. And I thought to myself, no one ever cares about Team Rocket, Rocket Grunts, their motives, etc. So I figured, why not write something? This story is made by me out of pure boredom don't like it? Awh too bad. I made it for my own amusement anyway._

_This story takes place in Johto, and contains the Pokemon & characters from Blue, Red, Yellow, Silver, Gold, and Crystal versions. I like old school Pokemon. I don't even bother to watch the new stuff anymore because Ash's new voice aggrivates me. Plus I liked it better when he chilled with Misty & Brock._

_This will hopefully be continued if I decide not to slack._

_I don't own Pokemon, their names, games, yadda yadda. --Disclaimer_

_Leave comments, flammers that have AN ACTUAL MESSAGE will be accepted._

_Enjoy._

_And what the eff the horizontal ruler doesn't work for me anymore..?_

_. . . . ._

"Giovanni will be so proud, I might be promoted to an Executive!" One young adult male Team Rocket Grunt proclaimed. The other one smiled.

"I'll be happy with something stronger then this god damned Koffing." He answered with a hopeful look on his face.

I stroked my Arcanine, which lay resting next to me on the floor, its massive head in my lap. He was a beautiful Pokemon, with rust colored fur that was accompanied by black stripes and a bushy, sandy colored tail and mane. His shoulders were at a colossal six feet, his weight compiled mostly of muscle and bone. I sat on the disgustingly dirty tiled floor, my back against the bitter chilly wall. They heard me smirk under my breath and glared at me. The first one to speak took a step towards me. My Arcanine's ears twitched.

"Look, brat," he raised a finger, "just because your daddy gives you your Pokemon, doesn't mean you can give me an attitude."

I chuckled at him. Arcanine raised his head and growled savagely. The Grunt took a step back. "Look, asshole," I used the same tone he threw at me, "I could also have my Pokemon bite your fucking head off."

Arcanine raised himself off the floor and emitted a thunderous bark. Other Grunts stopped their activities and their eyes drew in our direction. I shushed him, and he stopped immediately and sat down, still releasing a low but audible growl.

"Plus," I started again, "Last time I checked Team Rocket gave you that Pokemon. And instead of bitching, you could go out and train it, instead of relying on this organization to give you a better one."

I thought I silenced him, but he continued. His will to get the last word in was starting to agitate me.

"I bet you wouldn't stop complaining until your father gave you that Arcanine. So you're no better then me."

"I trained him from a Growlithe, evolved him, and I still train him to this day. I'll be surprised if your Koffing even obeys you." I got up on my feet. The fact that he was insulting me as a trainer was what pissed me off. My Arcanine got to his feet with me, probably sensing that this man was troubling me. His growls got louder.

The Grunt backed up when Arcanine took another step forward with me. The other Grunts started to laugh and cheer, it was about time something fun would happen in this hideout. Nothing fun or amusing have came across the Rocket team since some child defeated them in Azalea Town. They had fun battling him, but the reticule to losing to a kid quickly washed the enjoyment away.

He gritted his teeth, regained his pose, and withdrew a Poke Ball from his belt.

"Enough."

A female Executive appeared from a computer room. She was a stern looking, petite, middle aged red head. A black cloak looking jacket draped over her small frame.

"The last thing we need is a riot to break out in this hideout. Scarlett, you, I, and all of us present here know you'd destroy him. So don't be so damn testy."

I grinned with pride.

She continued. "On top of that, I've just received information that the Goldenrod Radio Tower has completely been overthrown, we have full control of it currently. Which means this area cannot be corrupted, in case there is an intervene of our possession of the radio tower at all."

"Hey, Ben, weren't you defeated by that kid in the Slowpoke Well anyway?" A voice asked from among the fellow Grunts. The others started to laugh.

Ben, the Grunt that provoked me, blushed and hid his face under his hat. He started to walk into another room because of the embarrassment; the other Grunts laughed at him and punched his shoulder playfully as he walked past them.

After the Executive's speech, tension settled down and everyone started to participate in their friendly battling, talking, and bartering. The red headed Executive looked at me and calmly said that she needed to speak to me. I commanded Arcanine to stay where he was and wait for me, he sat and obeyed. I followed her into a closed off area surrounded by boxes, which was the most seclusion that could be experienced in this spacious, open layout.

She looked at me, her hazel eyes were piercing. They complimented her fiery red hair. She clamped her calms together and let them hang slightly below their waist. "Your father contacted me today, asking for you to visit him in the Kanto region."

I squinted my eyes in confusion. "Why? Isn't he supposed to be ' solo training' out somewhere or something?"

"Yes, but he simply said he requested to see you soon. And to have you visit him in his gym."

"I'll get to that soon." I said blankly. She started to say something else but I walked away and she stopped herself.

People in the hideout were aggravating me too much, I didn't feel like putting up with it anymore. I was bored, so I decided to go to out around Goldenrod City in the middle of the night.

--

There were absolutely no stars in the night sky; the brightness from the city didn't allow the stars to shine visibly in the city skyline. Lights from the city illuminated concrete sidewalks and buildings in a soft golden glow. There were not many people walking the streets though; it was not as densely populated as cities in Kanto. There were more shops then actual apartments alive and bustling in Goldenrod City.

I was dressed in normal, everyday attire. (It wouldn't be smart to wear a Rocket uniform in the middle of the city with cops around. I never wore the uniform anyway.) In this summer night heat, I chose a black cami and denim shorts. I rode upon Arcanine, who was excited to finally be allowed to run free.

"Umbreon, come join the fun!" I laughed and released my Umbreon out of his pokeball. His gold yellow rings blinked rapidly with delight. He was also ecstatic to be out of his Poke Ball; he was a Pokemon of the night anyway. He swiftly jumped on Arcanine's back and into my lap, rubbing his face into mine and making loud cries of joy. I laughed and pet him to settle him down.

"Arcanine, you choose where we go." I said. He barked and took off. I held on to his thick mane, Umbreon braced himself and pushed up against my chest to keep himself from falling off. Arcanine 

sprinted with great speed, I could barely recognize the background, it was a wild blur. The lights in the city soon disappeared, we traveled south, and in seconds we were in the middle of Ilex Forest.

Arcanine stopped running and looked back at me, he probably wouldn't even have noticed I was gone at the speed he was traveling. I dismounted off of Arcanine with Umbreon in my arms, I placed him on the dense forest floor and he looked back at me curiously. His golden rings only pulsated a glow slowly, it's tempo matching one of a heartbeat.

"I know you're hungry, go eat, boy." I softly nudged him deeper into the forest and off of the path we were currently on with my foot

He came up to me and I gave him a kiss on the head. He then scampered off among the trees for prey.

Arcanine stood beside me, he would refuse to leave my side even if I commanded him to; it has happened before. He walked right behind me, slightly to my right or left, just like he always is.

To be honest, I hate the Ilex Forest. Why? There's too many Bug Pokemon. I never liked Bug Pokemon, nor will I ever like Bug Pokemon, hell, I wouldn't even consider liking Bug Pokemon. Why? Because they're unattractive. And, to my dismay, there were bug Pokemon everywhere; Metapod and Kakuna hung from the trees, and Caterpie attached themselves to the bark of trees as a resting spot.

Holy shit this sucked.

Although he was only gone for a few minutes, Umbreon came back with a dead Pidgey in his mouth. Only his rings were visible in the complete darkness. I only noticed he had a Pidgey when I went to stroke him and found a heap of feathers instead. He strolled a few feet away from me and started to feast on his meal.

Disgusted of all the bugs everywhere, I hopped upon Arcanine again and laid forward, resting upon the massive beast. He laid down also, and put his head between his paws. In the quiet of the night, I began to think.

Team Rocket was filled only two kinds of people: nobodies, and people who want to become somebodies. I never considered myself part of Team Rocket, and I never ever will. It was just people I were with when I had nothing better to do. I don't agree with the torture of Pokemon that happen in Team Rocket, and I don't agree with the stealing of trainers Pokemon. My Pokemon were from my father, given to me as a child. My Arcanine I received as a Christmas gift when I was ten, although he was only a puppy Growlithe at that time. Umbreon was given to me a few years later, he was only a baby Eevee then too. My Ninetales is with my father, mainly because I don't want her to get her paws dirty, and I don't want her to be injured because of Team Rocket. She was also given to me as a Vulpix.

I don't know if they were stolen, nor do I want to. All I believe in is I didn't commit the crime if they were, so I'm not guilty for anything.

My father is…a bastard. The only thing I am thankful for is my Pokemon from him. He is a selfish man, one who's only want and concern is to rule the world. I do not know who my mother is; I was probably an accident from unprotected meaningless sex with a female Executive. My father is a womanizer. Being powerful comes with money, which attracts women. It also just comes with an image that women are attracted to. He is obsessed with great Pokemon. Weak Pokemon do not mean a thing to him; he discards them or gives them to Grunts as Pokemon to use in the company. And because Grunts are lazy shitbags, that's the reason why they do terrible in battle.

Yes, Team Rocket is a company; one that surrounds the exploitation and stealing of Pokemon for profit. It's quite sickening actually. Which is why I treat none of these Grunts or Executives for that matter with much respect. The organization is dirty and so are the people in it.

So why am I with Team Rocket? Maybe not with them but travel with them? Mainly because I have nowhere to go; I need security. Human security. Security that doesn't come from a creature with four legs and fur.

Sure I could go on and become a Pokemon trainer, but there is one things all trainers have that I don't: family. I can't go back to my hometown, knowing everyone of my neighbors, seeing them all proud knowing that a child in their town is living their dream. If I becomea Pokemon Master, who would I go back to? No one.

A slow breeze blew by, carrying a few dead leaves with it. Arcanine stood up, I nearly fell off of him. I felt hair on his mane stand up, I felt his body start to vibrate as a low growl echoed in the back of his throat and snuck out past his fangs. I looked down and Umbreon's golden rings at the feet of Arcanine. He also emitted a low, higher pitched growl. The wind must've carried more then leaves, a scent of course. One that Arcanine and Umbreon both didn't like the smell of.

Between the growls and the bad human hearing I couldn't hear a thing. Because of bad human eyesight, I couldn't see anything. Whatever it was must've gotten closer, because both of my Pokemon's growls got louder and more aggressive. I saw Umbreon's rings move backwards, he must've taken a step back.

"Call off your dogs." I heard a male voice say. I squinted, and still couldn't see anything at all.

"Reveal yourself and maybe I will." I answered cooly.

"Call off your dogs or I will have to beat the living piss out of you."

Feeling threatened, I commanded Umbreon, "Flash!"

A bright light cast over as Umbreon gave off a shine that lightened the area of the forest we were in.

It was a young man, about my age, maybe older, he looked like he was eighteen. He had long bright red hair that fell a bit past his shoulders. He wore a black outfit lined with red trimmings. I swear I saw his eyes twinkle when he saw me and my Pokemon. Arcanine started to bark.

"And why would you be pushed to that level of beating the living piss out of me?" I questioned with an attitude.

"Because your Pokemon are in my way of getting to Goldenrod City."

"Why would you be traveling to Goldenrod City this late at night?" I dismounted from Arcanine and took two steps toward him. His eyes scanned me up and down.

"Babe, incase you haven't listened to the radio recently, Team Rocket is controlling the airwaves, saying that they're amazing, and I'm curious as to if they've taken over the city." He took another step towards me. I watched Umbreon stand in front of me, its growling was something I never heard from it before. "And I don't mean you any harm, so call your Pokemon off so they don't get hurt."

Just when I thought Team Rocket couldn't be filled with anymore brainless people, they decide to announce their comeback over the radio waves. What babbling idiots. Haven't they only received control of it tonight?

"You don't mean me any harm after threatening to beat the living piss out of me? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because you're a girl, and I don't want to hurt your pretty little face." He grinned evilly under the low light.

"Go back where you came from dirtbag." At those words Arcanine took another step forward. Umbreon's growling got even harsher.

"Oh wow you don't seem like the rude type at all too."

"If anyone is rude it's you acting like you own the entire damn place."

He laughed and withdrew a Poke Ball from his jacket cooly. A Pidgeot came out of the ball with blinding light. "I'll be seeing you around town babydoll. Just don't forget me. You'll be begging for me soon enough." And with that, he disappeared into the sky with his Pidgeot.

"YEAH WAY TO GIVE ME YOUR NAME ASSBAG." I screamed up at him and I think he heard me, I hope he did. The growling of both my Pokemon died down; Umbreon jumped up and licked my face. I settled him down quickly.

"Ugh. Disgusting." I utter to myself.

But were Team Rocket really stupid enough to use the Radio Waves to brag to everyone? I didn't have a radio on me, nor do I ever do. I brought Umbreon into his ball, giving him rest for tomorrow and wishing him goodnight. And with Arcanine we took off to the city of Goldenrod, to find out what was really going on.

. . . . .

_Leave a review, thanks for reading. :O_


End file.
